


DG Infection

by kingkjdragon



Category: G Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, DG Cells, Infection, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Domon is infected by the Cells of the Dark Gundam





	DG Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Kyoji grinned as he shook his brother. "Domon wake up. You fell asleep on the couch again. "  
"Uh, what?" Domon said confused as he tried to catch his bearings.

His brother shook his head. "get fucked too hard last night? You do realize that Dad wanted me to keep you safe and that I've been nice enough to let you go out and have as much sex as you want. But come on Domon, You're leaking cum and I'm pretty sure you came a few times on the couch. it's hard to wash that out"  
"What," Domon said having no memory of last night but when he tried to sit up he cried out in pain

Kyoji Quickly eased his brother into a sitting position. "careful champ. you must have taken a few monster cocks, or maybe two at once if you're this sore."  
Looking down Domon blushed as his muscular body was on display for his own brother his own 8-inch cock soft over plump balls

Kyoji hummed for a moment. "you trying to tell me something Domon? you want to be claimed as a slut?"  
"Kyoji!" Domon said shocked to hear his brother talk like that

Kyoji shrugged, "What Domon? You're always out late, and by the time you come home you're covered in cum. Don't tell me you've forgotten all those nights. I didn't think you've been fucked that hard."  
Slowly memories filled Domon's head as his cock grew hard he saw himself in clubs, bathhouses, and even a frat party

Kyoji "hell I remember the times when I would walk in on you going for runs naked and come back dripping cum and end up riding me when I was sleeping."  
Pre gathered at the tip of Domon's hard 10-inch cock with each image that flashed through his head.

Kyoji whispered in Domon's ear as he reached down to hold the thick cock in his hand. "what do you say, little brother? Stop acting out and beg to be my slave."  
Domon bucked into his brother's hand with each word unaware of the reality of his situation as he sat naked by himself in the ruins of his family home.

Kyoji tightened his grip on the cock, preventing the man from thrusting or cumming. "What's your answer little brother?"  
"Ah" Screamed Domon as his vision blurred to him naked with a collar on beside Kyoji in front of a massive Gundam.

"Wouldn't it be nice Domon? Being my perfect little slave? I'll even let you go out. Capture others to be your brothers. Free to fuck or be fucked by you, but of course you're all my bitches. "  
"What is that thing" Domon whispered at the sight of a monstrous Gundam his mind consumed in the appearance he did not notice his mom and dad enter.

His dad spoke up. "That's the Gundam we created. Able to stop wars and fights. The Ultimate Gundam "  
Suddenly sirens went off and a platoon of soldiers poured into the hanger all armed with guns

Kyoji chuckled as his parents looked in fear. "What's going on now."  
"Dr. Kasshu you and your son Kyoji are under arrest for conspiracy to commit terrorism using that gundam," A general said stepping forward.

Kyoji laughed Dad as he grabbed Domon and pushed him onto his knees. "Terrorism? I'm making the world a better place. Uniting everyone under one master. No more war, only peace as I'm worshiped."  
"Stop or we will shoot," The general said even as their mother ran over and said "Kyoji what are you saying stop it now"

Kyoji ignored them as he freed his hard 10-inch cock. "How can I stop? You'll see I'm doing this for the greater good. And little Domon will be the first to lead my harem. "Letting everyone see Kyoji quickly and roughly fucked Domon's throat, filling the man with his seed.  
Domon moaned until he heard a gun shot and the sound of a body falling to the floor behind him.

Kyoji snapped as the gundam behind him rose and grabbed him. He held out a hand to Domon. "Come on brother. We have a world to recreate. "Leaving the Cum strained man and his mother dead on the floor  
Domon froze unsure what to do. In reality, he was actually standing before a container of specialized Dg cells Kyoji had made to fight stds.

Kyoji sighed as he shook his head. "One last chance Domon. You're either with me or against." The Gundam turned it's head as it shot and killed the officers  
Hesitantly Domon reached out trying to take his brothers hand but something stopped him right before it, he had put his hand in the modified Dg cells.

The cells quickly spread across Domon's body before fading away. His cock grew thicker and larger, reaching 12 inches. While his ass filled out, becoming perfectly round and fuckable. His body grew, even more, tone as his strength and endurance increased.  
But a special cell made it's way to Domon's brain and sunk in allowing Domon to turn others into his slaves with his cum or even saliva.  
Domon's dream shattered as he came to. He heard a voice telling him that he had to hunt down his brother and find the Dark Gundam. But he needed help, claim others to join his cause.  
On his way back to earth Domon thought about the people he had met and who could be useful for him. unaware that slowly the cells were forming a core using the King of Hearts mark as a power source

Kyoji grinned as he felt his brother be taken by the cells. He would use his brother's spirit to capture the greatest fights and expand from there. But for now, he must focus on recovering and let his brother do the hard work  
the ship landed in Neo Mexico where Domon ended up defeating the Spike Gundam before meeting up with Neo America's Chibodee Crocket

Chibodee grinned as he walked up to Domon. "well if it isn't neo japan"  
"Chibodee what do you want?" Domon asked flicking the sweat off his face.

Chibodee froze as the sweat splashed on his face. he licked his lips to taste a bit of the sweat as his eyes grew blank. "To serve Master."  
Laughing Domon looked Chibodee over and said "I could use a fuck after that fight" moving into the room and stripping.

Chibodee nodded and striped his clothes and followed Domon into the room, his 8-inch cock bobbing in the air while his clothes rested in a pile outside the door.  
"A little small you need to be bigger" Domon said kissing Chibodee and stroking the hard cock.

Chibodee groaned as he was infected more by the DG cells, they changed his body to suit Domon. Becoming more tone as his cock grew to a massive 14 Inches in Domon's hand, the man could barely hold it in one hand.  
"That is better," Domon said moving to the bed and laying on his stomach with his bubble butt up in the air.

Chibodee wasted no time has he lined up his cock and slowly pushed in. The tight hole easily swallowing the thick cock as it stretched Domon  
Domon moaned as he was filled by the thick cock each movement bringing pleasure to them

Chibodee moaned as he increased his pace, roughly fucking the man under him. he licked his neck while using short hard thrusts, Chibode reached down and stroked Domon's aching cock in sync with his thrust.

Chibodee moaned as his head fell back. he tried to thrust up to meet Domon as he rode his cock but ended lying back as he let the man milk him. he reached up to pinch and twist domon's erect nipples. "going to cum"  
WIth a hard slam down Domon shot his load all over Chibodee's body.

Chibodee cried out as the hole tighten around his cock. He quickly was brought over the edge as he shot an endless amount of cum into Domon, overfilling the man. Domon's cum that sprayed on his body disappeared as his body took it in, completing the change and locking in his place as a slave to the Dark Gundam.  
Far away the damaged Dark Gundam opened it's cockpit to show Kyoji held by tentacles while the screens showed Domon riding Chibodee.

Kyoji smiled at the sight and felt his power grow. "that's it little brother, you're doing a good job. You need all the men you met to find the Dark Gundam."


End file.
